


An Idol with a weak heart

by yxk



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxk/pseuds/yxk
Summary: Starish just had their final show of their tour and everything is going great. Almost everything. After all Syo keeps having trouble with his heart. He tries his best to avoid the others finding out about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes my first fanfic written from a characters POV. 
> 
> I was at work and got into the mood the write an UtaPri one again and so this happened.
> 
> Just a short one shot because why not.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carefully I followed the dance routine while singing with my friends in front of a huge crowd. Live shows really are the best! Just thinking about the fact that all these people came to see us is amazing. We've done so many by now and I'm still impressed every time. But they sure are though. I mean going all out for over three hours sure is something.   
“Thank you for having us! Have an amazing night!”, I waved at the audience before leaving the stage with the others.   
Cecil sounded all excited: “This was great! It's pretty sad that the tour is already over. Maybe we should go out and celebrate?”  
“Yeah, sure let's go!”, I smiled back at him. The rest of Starish was also quick to agree so we went towards the changing rooms when suddenly my vision became all blurry. I stopped and closed my eyes, rubbing them a few times before opening them again.   
“Are you alright?”, Tokiya has stopped to look at me.  
“Mm-hm”, I nodded back at him, “I'm just a little tired”. Tired, of course. But what else was I supposed to say? After all none of them knows about my...condition.  
“We still can celebrate tomorrow. Let's get some rest first”, Masato said.  
So we changed before going back to the hotel we stayed at.

When I arrived at my room I let myself fall onto the bed. It was huge and really comfortable. Closing my eyes I suddenly felt an unusual lightness in my head. Slowly I tried to open my eyes again but as soon as I did I felt like the room was spinning around my bed. I tried to sit up but as soon as I moved I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Grabbing onto it my breathing became heavy. After just a few moments the pain left just as suddenly as it came. Sitting on the bed still visibly out of breath I try to slowly lie back down. Maybe getting some rest would help me?   
“Please, please don't ruin this”, I whisper to myself. I don't want my weakness to take away my dream. Closing my eyes again I tried to make myself think of something else. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes again the hotel room was already filled with light from the morning sun. Carefully I sit up and touch my chest. The pain from yesterday was gone. Maybe I just overworked myself and there's nothing to worry about. I mean the last time I've collapsed is a while ago now. I am getting better. I simply must be. Moving out of the bed and under the shower I stand there while the warm water runs down my body. When exactly was the last time I've collapsed? I think I was out with Kaoru back then. I can't remember exactly why but everything went black and I felt down. Next thing I know is that I woke up at a hospital. It must have been scary for Kaoru seeing me like this. The guys must freak out if I ever were to break down in front of them. Especially considering that they have no idea just how weak I really am.

I arrived at the dining hall and found my friend already sitting at a table decked with breakfast.  
“There you are. Feeling better?”, Ren asked.  
I nodded: “Yes, I got plenty of rest”.  
“That's good”.  
There we sat eating and talking about last night's show when suddenly Natsuki had an idea: “We won't have to get back to the dorms until late afternoon so why not explore the city for a bit?”   
He earned approval from everyone and so we went for the city once we were done.

We walked around aimlessly, browsing stores and having a good time. Even though I couldn't help myself but feel weird. I can't really explain it tho. I felt like there is something wrong but I can't say exactly what it was. I quickly decided that I must be over thinking and that I'm only worried about what has happened yesterday. Or at least I hoped so. After a while my vision began to turn blurry again. Trying my best to ignore it I kept walking with everybody when suddenly my chest started to ache again. This time it hurt less but it stayed. Slowly I started to get worried. But I didn't want them to know. Maybe I should just excuse myself for a while until I feel better? I haven't finished the thought yet when my blurry vision suddenly turned black. I felt my legs giving in and I hit the hard ground.   
“Syo?! Syo, what's wrong?! Answer me!”, a voice called out. It was Otoyas. I felt him grab me by the shoulder and shake me. I tried to answer him but my voice didn't come out nor was I able to move. His voice drifted more and more into the distance until it finally disappeared completely. Leaving me surrounded by silence and blackness.

Next thing I remember is that I sat in the practice room with everybody. We were having a break and there was tons of talking but I wasn't able to make out what they were saying. But I still laughed with them. The world around me started to slowly fade away. It must have been a dream.   
I felt myself lying on something soft. A bed I guess. Maybe everything that has happened was a dream? Opening my eyes slightly I saw a red-orange light fall into an unfamiliar room. Seems like a sunset. I opened my eyes a little wider and inspected the room around me. I've never been to it before but I just knew that it was a hospital room. If you've been in the hospital as much as I've been then you know what they look like. Next to me I saw Natsuki and Otoya. They haven't yet realized that I woke up.  
“Hey”, I let a weak voice out and both of them immediately looked at me.  
“Syo-chan, you're awake!”, Natsuki came closer.  
While Otoya moved to the door: “I'll go get the others!”  
A few moments later the entire Starish group was in the room.   
Cecil started to question me: “What happened? Are you alright?”  
“I'm fine”, I smiled at him, “It's not a big deal. I just overworked myself a little. Don't worry about it”.  
“But there is something to worry about, isn't there?”, Ren paused for a second before he continued, “Listen, we know about your heart”.  
“Wh- How?! Why?!”, I got nervous. They weren't supposed to ever find out.  
Tokiya started to explain: “After you arrived at the hospital we called your home to let your family know. I mean we had no idea why you collapsed or what's going to happen. Anyways your brother, Kaoru, picked up and he explained to us. He told us about your heart condition“.  
I pressed my lips together before replying: “I was born with a weak heart. Ever since I was little I had to be careful not to over excite myself or else I'd break down. I was told that I wouldn't get older than twelve. The fact that I'm still here is a miracle itself. Sometimes I feel a pain in my chest and I end up unconscious. It's a reminder of my heart that it's not as strong as everybody else's “.  
“But isn't being an idol very risky then? It is a lot of hard work after all”, Masato questioned.  
“Of course it is! But...it's my dream. I had to give up so many things thanks to this weakness. I don't want to give up this too. Just this one time I want to keep doing what makes me happy”.  
“I understand”, Otoya put his hand on my shoulder, “But take better care of yourself, please. Starish wouldn't be the same without you”.  
“I'll try my best. Sorry for making you guys worry”.  
Natsuki smiled: “It's fine. Just tell us the next time you aren't feeling well, okay?”  
“Or immediately tell us about your heart so we won't have to find out by you breaking down”, Ren added.  
“I know I should have told you sooner, but I…”, I stopped. Just what was I going to say? Tell them that I don't want them to know? Tell them that I don't want everybody to worry about me?  
“It's okay”, Tokiya said, “I'm sure you had your reasons. Just remember that we're friends and that we're here to help you”.  
Slightly embarrassed I smiled scratching the back of my head: “Thanks guys!”


End file.
